1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a headlight cowl.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional structure for a headlight cowl is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4133400. The following reference numerals in parenthesis are used in Japanese Patent No. 4133400. The structure of a headlight cowl includes a steering apparatus (4) supported for pivotal motion on a head pipe at a front end of a vehicle body frame (2) and operable to turn a front wheel (3) in accordance with a steering operation by a driver to carry out the steering of the vehicle. The structure of a headlight cowl further includes a headlight cowl (1) having left and right side faces for covering the left side and the right side of a headlight (5) provided on a front face of an upper portion of the steering apparatus (4) to guide a flow of air to flow rearwardly.
With the conventional structure of a headlight cowl described above, although a flow of air can be put in order by the headlight cowl (1), such a phenomenon as may be called “sticking” of the flow of air arising from the fact that the flow of air flows appears to stick along the headlight cowl (1).
Such a “sticking” phenomenon of the flow of air to a headlight cowl as just described acts, when the handlebar is to be pivoted by the steering apparatus from a state in which the vehicle is being operated in a straightforward direction, as a resistance to the pivoting operation only upon starting of the pivotal motion.
Therefore, the conventional structure of a headlight cowl sometimes gives an uncomfortable feeling to the driver in that, when the driver tries to turn the handlebar by the steering apparatus from a state in which the vehicle is being operated in straightforward direction, the steering feeling is different between pivotal motion upon starting and succeeding pivotal motion.